Permanent Decisions
by Vulcan Halps
Summary: Why did Wickham choose Lydia?


Elizabeth sat down as her family clamored around her sister Lydia and her _husband_ George Wickham. After some time passed Mr. Wickham came and sat by Elizabeth. "You are very quiet tonight, sister," he said with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled, "I'm just pondering a question." She did not look at him.

"What question?"

"Why?" Elizabeth frowned, "Why would you prey on Lydia?"

Wickham looked sharply at her. Had she spoke with Darcy? Or did they just think a like? When Darcy had found them in London that same question was on his lips.

...x...

"Why, Wickham, why would you destroy a girl who has family to defender? What is Lydia to you?" Darcy stood in the middle of the small flat; his presence practically took up the whole dwelling.

His mere presence in Wickham's rooms when Darcy had so much wealth and power angered Wickham. "Because you must have everything, don't you, Darcy?" Darcy's eye brows came together in a confused expression, so Wickham explained. "You even managed to turn Elizabeth Bennet."

"What do you mean?"

"She went into Kent and you followed. I wouldn't think country manners would appeal to you." Wickham paused, "And even then what would she ever see in you. Yet she said herself that her knowing you better improved her opinion of you. Words I never expected from Lizzy Bennet."

It dawned on Darcy. "Wickham, you think that Elizabeth Bennet and I are betrothed?" Darcy did not add that he wished they were. He had been planning to ask her again on that fateful day when she'd learned of her sister's elopement.

But Wickham continued as if he hadn't spoken. "I wonder what your aunt will think. I suppose she will love your new family."

Darcy had never noticed how similar to Miss Bingley Wickham was. "So you shamed Lydia in your warped belief that by doing so you would dishonor me?" Darcy wasn't sure he should have started this conversation. "Or was she as close to Miss Elizabeth as you could manage?"

If it hadn't been for Lydia's presence, albeit she was too far to hear them, Darcy was certain Wickham would have challenged him. Darcy felt guilty for lowering himself to Wickham's level, but any reason Wickham gave at this point was useless. He hurt the entire Bennet family—a family with five unmarried daughters—to spite him.

God, he wished he'd asked Elizabeth again. If she were already promised to him, perhaps Wickham's smug face wouldn't offend him as much as it did. "You'll never marry her now." Wickham taunted him.

Darcy didn't respond. "Lydia's aunt and uncle are coming to collect her. It would be best if we handle this as quietly as possible."

"She'll refuse," Wickham replied, though his expression seemed weary. He wasn't please with his choice. Darcy knew that would only make this situation harder for him, but a small part of him liked that Wickham was making his own bed.

"Tell her to go," Darcy suggested.

...x...

And that began the inevitable discussion and bribery that won Lydia Bennet her groom. For the most part the scandal was kept quiet and the goal was the same as before. As Mrs. Bennet wanted all five of her daughters married.

In theory the mood upon the arrival of Lydia Wickham and her new husband should have been joyous. But for the most part it was just strained. Unless of course one counts Mrs. Bennet for she was overjoyed. Perhaps that made up for the somber mood of the rest of the family. Even Kitty wasn't too pleased to see her younger sister preen so.

...x...

"The fault is mine and so must the remedy be." Darcy hadn't elaborated. And with Lizzy's letter Mrs. Gardiner found herself even more confused that before. Whatever fault Darcy maintained that caused him to think it necessary to take so much upon himself. The aunt was certain that was not the only reason such a man was willing to aid her youngest niece in her plight, though Lydia certainly wasn't aware of her own wrongdoing.

No, Darcy was saving the family because of another niece altogether. But the fact that Lizzy knew nothing of it surprised her. For what man wouldn't want the object of his affections to know what he had done for her. Now, Darcy had sworn them to secrecy, but Mrs. Gardiner couldn't imagine that he meant from Lizzy. After all she was more acquainted with the events than most and Lizzy was already aware of the situation. If she didn't tell her, then she would only be encouraging Lizzy's curiosity. That wouldn't be the secrecy Darcy wanted either. Mrs. Gardiner reasoned to herself before writing to her niece.

...x...

"The post," Mrs. Reynolds said as she handed the letters over to Elizabeth, who had risen at her approach.

Elizabeth thanked her kindly and returned to her seat at the desk. She flipped through the letters. A thick letter wrapped in blue ribbon took her notice. Only one person of her acquaintance was so gaudy. Flipping the paper over to look at the return, Elizabeth sighed. If Lydia had written so much, she was no doubt in straits again.

"It can't be that bad," Darcy smiled at her as he entered the room, "you haven't even opened it yet."

Smiling up at her husband, Elizabeth set aside her letters. "Sometimes I think you've married a mind reader. For I can tell you what that letter bears without even opening."

"And it makes you sigh?" Darcy took his wife into his arms for a moment. "Then I suggest you don't open it." Elizabeth touched Darcy's jaw and ran her fingers up to his hair. Without a word he bent his head to kiss her. "From you sister?" he guessed.

She nodded. "I'll never understand her or her husband. They couldn't be a worse match for each other."

"I'm sure they knew that from the start." Darcy replied pulling away.

Elizabeth watched him for a moment. "I never asked, but you did speak with them in London. Did they even give a reason for such foolishness?" She knew it wasn't exactly a polite question to ask, but Darcy knew her frankness. She didn't expect he'd be affronted by the question.

"I didn't really speak with Lydia, but I suspect her motives were marriage. He is charming and considered handsome by some."

"That's all Lydia would require." Elizabeth smiled to soften the rebuke and relieve Darcy from having to comment further on her sister. She knew Lydia and Darcy would never be friends, but she did appreciate that he was never ungentlemanly to her sister, even with Lydia's marriage.

He returned her smile, but then looked away again, shaking his head slightly. "Wickham for his part is my fault in truth. When Wickham left with your sister, he was under the impression that you and I were engaged. I wouldn't have thought that his ire towards me extended so greatly as to ruin the reputation of a young woman such as your sister. But he was quite pleased to think that I could never marry you."

Elizabeth opened her mouth, but paused before speaking. "That was after Rosings. My opinion had changed significantly against him and for you. If you take the blame, then so must I." She reached out to Darcy.

He nodded slowly. "I suppose by now I might have learned that I cannot control how others behave." Darcy pulled his wife back into his embrace. "But I hope that you'll always be here with me."

"As often as possible," Elizabeth replied as a large thump was heard from overhead. "But I think I might go check on Bennet."

Even after saying it she didn't leave for a long moment. "What about the letter?"

"It'll keep."

-x-x-x-

I always wondered why Wickham took off with Lydia. Uncle Gardiner even notes: why would he prey on a girl with family to defend her? But then I remembered Elizabeth and Wickham's conversations. The one after he's presumed engage to Miss King and again after Elizabeth returns from Rosings with Darcy's letter. I know I'm giving Wickham quite a bit of cleverness to have inferred as he does in this piece, but perhaps there was more to Wickham's choice. I realize Austen's characters are a bit out of character. But they are Austen's characters and I am a pale dramatist in comparison. I'm just filling in some of the gaps as I always wondered what they were thinking.

I hope you enjoyed this little dabble.


End file.
